


Heros are Heros

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broadcast, M/M, heros, robery, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: To say Chase was shocked when Anti glitched into the living room where he had been watching a simple movie would be an understatement.





	Heros are Heros

To say Chase was shocked when Anti glitched into the living room where he had been watching a simple movie would be an understatement. He was even more surprised to see Anti stare at the screen in fear, thus he turned his attention to the broadcast. "I am here live at the Townsen Cit Bank, where there is currently an active robbery. Just a few minutes ago the cities beloved Jackieboy Man flew in to stop the robbery, but nothing has been heard from the bank since."  
Chase paled, jumping ftom his seat as if to go to his car, but Anti grabbed his arm. "Marv's going to help," the glitch reassured the father, pulling him close and petting his hair. Jackie's job had its dangers, but Chase had never seen him actually be threatened by them.   
"Now we are seeing a masked man with a black cape flying into the building, but we do not have enough information to tell who this masked mannish going to help." Anti scoffed at this, rolling his eyes as he pulled Chase closer, pressing his back against the demon's chest. He rested his head on the other's, closing his eyes for a second as he rested with his best friend,wrapping his arms around him, still tense with worry.   
As expected, the two left the building a few minutes later, letting the two at home relax and wait. The hero's came home, arriving nit too long after their boyfriend's had curled up on the couch together. Anti and Marvin quickly made their way to their own room, and Chase could hear the lock clicking. Speaking of, Jackie was so focused on seeing the news report, he hardly noticed Chase get up and move towards him. He did notice when he was hugged and a face nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, Chase."  
"I love you too, my hero."


End file.
